


If a day has more than 24 hours

by pinksarchives



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), jensoo - Fandom
Genre: Chaelisa - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, FxF, blackpink - Freeform, jensoo, vmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinksarchives/pseuds/pinksarchives
Summary: An alternative universe where Jisoo never thought that she will fall in love with Jennie in the most cliché way possible or maybe she did.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Jensso
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115





	If a day has more than 24 hours

If you are going to count how many letters Jennie Kim is receiving each day from her admirers, you'll probably take two to three hours to produce an answer. And the thing is, it is not even a hyperbole but a proven fact. 

_**"I really love you but please get a separate apartment for your love letters? I am so tired of collecting them each day only to throw them away."**_ Rosie said in a sarcastic tone while curling her long and black eyelashes, trying to maintain the eye contact with Jennie through the mirror in front of her.

**_"Oh god. I don't even know why do they keep on sending me letters. I've already said that I don't read them."_ **

Jennie broke the eye contact and rolled on the bed lazily.

_**"And why are you still in your pajamas? The interview will start in 20 minutes, madamme."**_ The blonde girl threw a whole pillow to Jennie who quickly dodged the attack.

_**"I am tired. I just want sleep."** _

**_"You just won the biggest inter-academy cheer dancing competition and got the title for the Best Cheer Leading Captain. So you better work your nonexistent ass out and take the spotlight you deserve. I don't wanna hear another school rumors about you being a snob and being called a 'mean girl wanna be'. Okay?"_** This time, Rosie's done with her make up routine. She's glowing like the sun again with her beautiful blonde hair and fair skin.

**_"Awwe. You really love me, don't you?"_** Jennie smirked and moved her eyebrows up and down while her head is on her right palm.

_**"You're so annoying. Can you get a girlfriend already? I'm sick of your nonexistent ass."** _

_**"Ha. Coming from the one who love spanking my ass?"**_ Jennie scoffed when she saw how her best friend aka her dorm mate aka her cuddle buddy blushed because of the remarks.

**_"Jennie Ruby Jane -"_ **

**_"You were calling me mommy last night, Roseanne."_ **

And Jennie knew that she hit the woah when the blonde woman was already throwing make up brushes at her in annoyance.

_**"Get out of this room, fucker."**_ Thankfully Jennie's used to dodge whatever Roseanne's throwing at her.

So, like a ninja, she got up and went straight to the bathroom with her arms mimicking the famous _Naruto run_ pose.

**_"I was just kidding, blonde."_** Jennie shouted while laughing at the same time.

**_"The interview will start soon. Stop being a child. I gotta go."_ **

Roseanne heard a giggly yes from the bathroom and went out of their apartment, completely annoyed.

At exactly **8:00 PM** , Jennie's already grabbing everyone's attention inside their university hall while wearing her favorite black bomber jacket and a white tube inside it pairing with a black cargo pants and black military boots that Roseanne gave her during her birthday last year.

**_"Damn lesbian."_ **

That compliment didn't go unnoticed by Jennie. So she turned to the person who said that and showed her ovaries-dropping smile.

**_"I'll date you if I'm straight. I swear!"_** Jimin said that with a voice full of admiration.

Jennie laughed and saw the guy approaching their direction. It's Taehyung, Jimin's boyfriend.

**_"So, are you done with her make up, babe? Jennie need to start the interview in 2 minutes."_** The tall guy asked as he hugged Jimin and wrapped his arms around his small waist.

**_"We're done here babe. Jennie doesn't need a make up. The make up needs Jennie. Periodt."_** Jimin said making the other two laughed.

_**"Why do you speak like you're tweeting or something?"**_ Jennie couldn't stop laughing.

But Taehyung shut them down when he saw the director signaling that the interview is about to start.

**_"Okay, that's it for now. The broadcast will start. Don't you forget that this will be aired in Seoul sports channel, Jennie. Don't mess this up."_** Taehyung warned. He's really into the character of Jennie's manager though they're just best friends. Jennie laughed, completely amused of the efforts of her best friends for this interview.

**_"Why you gotta be so serious babe? Ugh, boring. Anyways, Jennie go there and be gay. You can do this."_** Jimin cheered Jennie and pinched the other's cheeks. 

Another giggled left Jennie's mouth. She's really having fun whenever she's with her best friends. Who really needs a love life? Jennie thought before her eyes laid on a girl with porcelain-white skin standing at the stage.

And at **8:15 PM** , her heart was stolen by the _stranger she met for the first time_.

**_"Good evening Seoul sports channel and good evening world! This is your university sports reporter, Jisoo, for another interesting and fun-filled interview. And we have a very lovely and talented guest for tonight. So, without further ado, please join me in welcoming the cheer leading captain of SNU Pep Squad, Miss Jennie Kim!"_**

The claps echoed inside the whole stadium but Jennie could only hear one thing - it's her heart beating for the reporter standing at the center.

Jennie froze for a minute and realized that she needs to move when she saw the burning eyes of Taehyung and Rosie trying to burn her alive because of her dumbness.

_Oh. This will be aired on national television_.

Eight steps were enough and Jennie is already standing right next to the reporter who stole her heart.

The porcelain girl gave Jennie a very sweet and warm smile. 

_This is danger. I am falling hard and fast._ Jennie's already talking to herself because the girl in front of her is beyond the word beautiful.

**_"Nice to meet you! I am Jisoo, a communication arts student here in SNU. Tonight, we will be asking questions about you because if you're going to believe it or not, you've trended three hashtags today during the competition."_** Jisoo said, full of enthusiasm.

Jennie just awkwardly smile, heart beating madly. 

**_"So, before we start the interview, kindly introduce yourself again to the viewers."_** Jisoo was a very good reporter. Trying so hard not to make their first meeting so awkward until Jennie has spoken.

**_"I'm Jennie. I'm gay."_ **

The crowd went silent. 

Jimin and Taehyung were silently killing themselves inside because of embarrassment.

Roseanne is used to Jennie's clumsiness but she never thought that the other would reach this peak and say those words on national television, in front of thousands of people. _Unbelievable_. 

_**"Oh. What a very stunning self-introduction. Welcome to USports late night interview, Jennie. Let's take a sit first before we proceed to the formal interview."**_ The crack in Jisoo's voice during the first sentence was very obvious but her charm was able to make the awkwardness fade away.

**_"Miss Jennie, what was your reaction when you saw the hashtags #CheerCaptainJennie, #BeautifulCheerCaptain, and #JennieIstheName were trending earlier during and after the performance?"_ **

**_"I'm honestly not shocked. I don't know why but I kinda anticipated that reaction. I get that from everyone every time. But I appreciate all the tweets praising our squad's performance. We worked hard for that seven-minute performance for the entire year and we deserve nothing but a golden trophy."_ **

Roseanne smiled widely. She knew that Jennie's on her element now. She knows how cocky her best friend is. Sometimes it's annoying for some people but Jennie has all the rights to be arrogant because she's Jennie Kim.

Jisoo was obviously shocked on the way the other answered but there's an unknown fire that sparked inside her. Jennie's arrogance is something sexy.

**_"So, what was your motivation to join the cheer dancing team?"_ **

**_"I love dancing more than anything."_** The passion in Jennie's eyes were so evident. Crystal-like tears formed, showing how she genuinely love cheer dancing that gave Jisoo a definite admiration to the woman in front of her. 

**_"But I found something that I will be loving more than dancing."_** Jennie changed in aura in half a second. From the passionate cheer leading captain to a womanizer that sent chills to the interviewer.

Jennie smiled sexily. Captivating everybody's heart in the crowd.

**_"Oh god. She's gay for that girl."_** Rosie’s automatically rolled as if she’s finally solved a complicated puzzle. The couple heard that and started to laugh too, Jennie has been single for two years and they rarely see her hitting on someone until now.

The gaze from the cheer leader sent electronic waves to the young interviewer who slightly felt awkward.

**_“Uhm.. The people here are so excited to hear your team’s story on how you got the title for 2020’s Cheer Dancing Champion. Can you tell us more about it?”_** Jisoo’s been a solid lover of spotlight, cameras, and doing interviews, her dream is to become a successful news anchor in South Korea and she climbed her way up to get the chance to host the _USports_ segment in Seoul’s sports channel even though she’s only a third year college. She’s been doing this for a year already, but she never felt as nervous as she is right now while doing an exclusive interview with a gorgeous cheer dancing captain she ever laid her eyes on.

**_“I can tell about it more to you in private… when it’s just the two of us.”_ **

Jennie proves again that she doesn’t need an alcohol to seduce anyone she wants. The crowd gave a loud _“Ohh”_ as they heard Jennie’s answer. But seconds later, the cheer leader laughed so loud.

**_“Just kidding, sweetie. But to answer your question, I’ve been dancing and joining competitions since I was like 10? I watch a lot of cheer dancing competitions here and in international too. And I saw so many stunts and formations. Our team decided to come up with a theme that has never been performed by anyone. We combined stunts that seem so impossible to even perform. We do research too. We really gathered our energy and effort to achieve one goal – and that is to receive a standing ovation from everyone who saw our performance. We don’t simply aim to be number one, we aim to be remarkable.”_ **

The sentiments that Jennie gave received a big round of applause from the people inside the university stadium. Rosie’s already tearing up while the couple next to her are hugging each other while being emotional too. Yes, Jennie’s friends are _a bit_ emotional.

Jennie is obviously a woman who’s more than just her beauty, she has the wit, the passion, and sincerity that naturally comes out from her.

**_“That’s a very inspiring answer. I can attest to that as I’ve seen your performance earlier.”_ **

**_“But there’s one question that everyone from this crowd right here and even from the social media that has been bugging us since we announced that we will have you as our guest tonight. And the question is, what is your ideal type?”_ **

There’s a moment of silence, it’s as if everyone is waiting for Jennie’s response. And we she finally did response, the whole crowd and _someone’s heart_ screamed.

**_“You.”_ **

At exactly **10:00 PM** , Jennie’s already pining Jisoo down on the sofa at the dressing room inside the broadcasting room in SNU.

**_“Why are you so wet already? I haven’t even started yet, sweetie.”_** Jennie smirked as she dipped her finger into the thin clothe covering Jisoo’s private part.

**_“Baby… ca-ll me baby please, mommy.”_** The redness in Jisoo cheeks is a proof of how shy she is in letting those words out.

**_“Oh.” The woman pinning aggressively said. “Then, why are you so wet already, baby?”_ **

The words caused Jisoo to cling on Jennie’s leader jacket even more while her precious lower organ is letting out more liquid. Jennie noticed the other’s reaction causing her to rub her fingers even faster, the clothe is starting to annoy her that she aggressively took it off, leaving Jisoo naked.

**_“B-because I really want you inside me. Just the thought of you inside me makes me wet. Ugh.”_** Not gonna lie, Jennie didn’t expect that the cute interviewer earlier would be this wild in bed right now.

Maybe you shouldn’t really judge a book by its cover.

Jennie spreads Jisoo’s legs like she’s opening a book, showing her a 100% view of the other’s beautiful and wet flower. They continued kissing each other lips like it’s the only thing they wanted to do, tongues are hungrily in a combat to each other of who could savor the other more. But this battle is an example of Jennie’s dominance. Everything she does give Jisoo a series of pleasure and lust.

**_“You have the most beautiful nipples I have ever seen.”_** Jennie said causing the other to moan.

**_“And you’re the best person to suck them. Please, suck me forever.”_ **

Those words hit the control button Jennie has. She’s no longer patience to whatever they’re doing. She only wants Jisoo to be under her, legs widely spread, and have her pussy ready to be eaten.

Jennie positioned her head in between of Jisoo’s slim and milky thighs, when the dominant dived unto her wet flower, Jisoo started to scream. Good thing that everyone from the studio has already went home.

The way that Jisoo pulled Jennie’s hair caused so much eagerness for the dominant woman to dive her tongue inside Jisoo. She’s letting out soft moans as she licks Jisoo’s pussy, it tastes like her favorite vanilla and strawberry juice or something. She couldn’t name it but it is now her favorite taste.

**_“Fuck… I… Hnggg.. Please, fuck me -more… Fuck me faster, mommy. Ruin me.”_ **

**_“Louder, baby. Louder.”_** Jennie whispered as she paused from fucking Jisoo using her expert tongue.

**_“Fuck me. Slid your tongue and fingers inside me. Fuck me faster. Suck me all you want.”_ **

And the cheer leading captain did as what she’s told. She slid her tongue inside Jisoo once more as she slid another finger. Jisoo’s not just wet, she’s extremely wet.

But it seems not enough to the other, so she grinds her body to Jennie’s tongue and finger to get more friction and ease her horny ass. Jennie stopped the other’s thighs and smirked. She’s enjoying this so much.

She stopped sucking Jisoo and entered two fingers inside the other. When the other didn’t complain, she started fingering the blushing woman beneath her.

**_“I assume that you can take three?”_** Her voice has never been this sexy.

**_“Gosh yes. Insert all your fingers in me. I want to feel you more. Fuck.”_ **

Jennie giggled a bit and let out a loud curse. She’s so turned on now.

She inserted three fingers inside Jisoo. The other’s already whimpering, but kept on kissing her to divert the small pain that the action caused.

Jennie wants to try more fingers but she saved it for the future sex. When Jisoo squirted, they hold a short pause. Allowing both of them to regain strength before doing a second round.

This time, Jisoo’s already on top of Jennie, riding the other’s tongue while Jennie’s lying on the sofa.

It would sound so impossible to believe that they went until four rounds for their first sex but it’s true. Both of them ended up so exhausted the morning after that night. But Jennie presented to take Jisoo home by borrowing Taehyung’s car.

At **11:30 AM** , Jisoo couldn’t deny that she likes Jennie more than her body. She admires how the other is simply courageous, funny, thoughtful, and kind. She hates the feeling when she needs to bid good bye when Jennie left that day.

**7:00 PM** , when Jisoo received the first text from Jennie.

**“How was your day?”**

It’s a simple question but it means a lot to her.

Starting that day, Jennie has been vocal about her feelings to the other. She genuinely showed her care to Jisoo. Courted the other for five months until Jisoo said yes.

It was a series of remarkable memories shared between the both of them from the simplest to weirdest dates. Sleepless nights of talking and eating each other.

There’s no dull moment for Jisoo when Jennie is right by her side. 24 hours aren’t even enough for them to see each other.

I love yous became their new “hello”, and I miss you is their new “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Their love story is nothing but a cliché, but it’s the most beautiful fairytale for Jisoo because she ended with her princess, _Jennie_.

**_“You will always be my day one_**.” Jennie whispered before kissing the rings on Jisoo’s fingers that she gave during the other’s birthday.

**_“And I will always choose you over anything else at every hour in any day.”_** Jisoo replied as she planted another gentle kiss on her favorite person’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this one shot. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Comments are highly appreciated. You can post your comments, suggestions, reactions, here or through my twitter @ pinksarchives.
> 
> Take care and stream ktl! <3


End file.
